The cyclic depsipeptide of formula (II) is useful for the treatment and prevention of inflammatory and/or hyperpoliferative and pruritic skin diseases such as atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, pustular psoriasis, rosacea, keloids, hypertrophic scars, acne, Netherton's syndrome or other pruritic dermatoses such as prurigo nodularis, unspecified itch of the elderly as well as other diseases with epithelial barrier dysfunction such as aged skin.
The compound of formula (II) is described in international patent application WO2009024527.
It is desirable to identify compositions, and uses of these compositions that may improve efficiency, bioavailability, stability and/or acceptance by the patient.
These objectives are achieved by providing a composition as described herein, by providing the composition for use in diseases, particular for the treatment of dermatological diseases, as described herein and by providing a process to produce the composition as described herein.
Further aspects of the invention are disclosed in the specification and independent claims, preferred embodiments are disclosed in the specification and the dependent claims.